Fascination
by Mariadragwenna
Summary: [UA] [Moconte - Mikelangelo Loconte/Florent Mothe] Mikelangelo était une rock star internationale, et Florent faisait partie de ses fans les plus passionnés. Un soir après un concert fabuleux, le destin mit ce grand timide sur le chemin de son idole, et la rencontre prit un tournant (pas si) inattendu... [Rating M pour description très explicite]


Il était l'égal de Dieu. Ayant le contrôle de toute la scène, adulé par la foule, il était tout puissant, et rien ni personne ne pouvait le détrôner. Beau comme Adonis, intimidant comme Zeus, talentueux comme Apollon. Et complètement fou.

Son concert venait de prendre fin, il avait mis le feu, électrisé la foule.

Parmi ses fans se trouvait un étrange être ; répondant au nom quelque peu banal de Florent, ce jeune homme de vingt-six ans paraissait impressionnant de carrure : sa très haute taille, sa puissante stature et son maintien irréprochable lui conféraient une aura intimidante renforcée par les ténèbres de sa chevelure et de ses pupilles. Pourtant, malgré cette allure altière et sportive, une timidité et la douceur incarnée étaient bien camouflées par ce physique dont il jouait pour éviter les assauts des petits bandits qui croiseraient sa route.

Il avait longtemps cru que son célibat prolongé était dû à sa timidité qu'il pensait handicapante. A présent il connaissait la cause de son dédain vis-à-vis des femmes : il s'agissait de cet Ange, celui qu'il venait d'admirer sur scène pendant plus de deux heures. "Son Ange" le surnommait Florent, qui se plaisait à s'imaginer dans ses bras. Ce dieu hantait ses pensées chaque jour, chaque nuit, et son imagination en subissait les conséquences, parfois même son corps devançait sa pensée et provoquait des réactions dont il profitait pleinement, le rendant fiévreux.

Le brouhaha hystérique des fans le ramena à la réalité. Combien de temps venait-il de fantasmer sur son Ange ? Une étrange chaleur avait envahi chaque partie de son corps. Ce genre de pensées lui en donnait presque des spasmes. Ses joues connurent le feu lorsqu'il se sentit plutôt à l'étroit dans son pantalon.

Décidé, Florent tenta de se faufiler parmi les fans et s'avança vers la scène. L'avantage soudain de cette foule était que personne n'aurait pu remarquer sa gêne. Quoique, se disait-il, il ne devait pas être le seul ingénu à être en extase devant ce dieu.

Florent atteignit la scène lorsque la salle commençait à se vider. Il lui sembla souffler, heureux de ne plus être opprimé par tout ce monde.

Le jeune homme trouva rapidement la porte des coulisses après avoir contourné la scène. Il resta coi quelques instants devant cette porte, comme si elle représentait son destin. Puisant au plus profond de son être un courage mû par le désir de voir de plus près son Ange, il poussa cette porte d'un geste solennel ; pourtant ses mains n'avaient jamais autant tremblé.

Le silence régnait dans ce couloir, les cris des derniers fans étant étouffés par la fameuse porte. Florent continua d'évoluer dans le couloir sans que personne n'intervînt. Étonné, l'absence d'agents de sécurité l'inquiéta presque. Il déambula dans plusieurs autres couloirs et commençait véritablement à prendre peur lorsqu'une main puissante happant son épaule le fit sursauter.

\- Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous effrayer.

Florent resta paralysé, jaugeant la carrure du vigile. Car même si l'homme lui était semblable physiquement, il n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux. Fermant les siens, le jeune homme déclara d'une voix tremblante et honteuse teintée de la déception de ne pas avoir vu son Ange, qu'il s'était égaré et qu'il sortirait au plus vite du bâtiment. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'enfuir, l'agent de sécurité l'interpela et le retint par la manche.

\- Je ne vous ai pas suggéré de quitter les lieux !

Devant l'expression confuse, embarrassée et interrogative de Florent, l'homme esquissa un sourire et lui demanda de le suivre. Reprenant ses esprits, Florent obéit et ne quitta plus le vigile. Les deux hommes débouchèrent sur la plus grande loge du Zénith, lumineuse et luxueuse. Florent était en pleine contemplation de la décoration de la pièce lorsque l'agent le délaissa silencieusement. Il trembla : qu'allait-il se passer ? Il s'avança, le pas lent et mal assuré, et trouva, dans un coin de la pièce, une silhouette installée à sa coiffeuse. Il aurait reconnu cette chevelure si particulière parmi toutes celles du monde. Son Ange. Son dieu était devant lui !

En plein émoi, il ne remarqua pas que l'idole du monde entier s'était retourné, le fixant.

\- Florent ! Je t'attendais ! s'enthousiasma le musicien.

\- Mi... Mikel... angelo, réussit à articuler le jeune homme dans un souffle.

Les propos de son Ange résonnèrent soudain dans son esprit : son Ange l'attendait ? Lui ? Simple fan parmi des millions d'autres dans le monde entier, et qui ne rêvait que de se trouver à sa place actuelle ? Rêvait-il ou avait-il été drogué ? Hallucinait-il ?Répondant à ses interrogations informulées, l'Ange déclara que c'était bel et bien la réalité, et son sourire s'élargit un peu plus.

Ce sourire fit perdre tous ses moyens à Florent qui, n'en pouvant plus, succomba de nouveau au charme et chavira rapidement. Il allait une fois de plus sombrer dans les méandres de son imagination, au royaume des fantasmes.

Mikelangelo Loconte, c'était son nom - que Florent ne cessait de répéter en savourant chaque sonorité -, était la perfection incarnée, et cette perfection se traduisait tout d'abord par un physique avantageux, peut-être trop au point d'en paraître irréel, qui subjuguait quiconque le regardait, et chacun s'extasiait devant ce corps divin voué à être l'objet de tous les désirs les plus fous. D'une taille moyenne - Florent complexait presque d'être plus grand que son Ange - et d'un corps mince mais néanmoins fort, proportionné et harmonieux, Mikelangelo arborait un style vestimentaire particulier, travaillé, étudié, propre à sa personnalité de rockeur. Son doux visage, aux multiples facettes allant de l'expression enfantine à la rage du rock, était composé d'une paire d'iris marrons, parfois prenant une couleur plus sombre, d'une beauté à couper le souffle, exprimant la profondeur de son âme torturée, et d'où fusait un regard ensorcelant, troublant et déroutant. Suivaient un nez parfaitement harmonisé avec le reste de son visage, ainsi qu'une chevelure étrange, changeant du brun naturel au blond teint, habituel, qui lui seyait si bien ; chevelure indisciplinée, rebelle et qui se prolongeait par une mèche suivant le contour de sa joue droite. Le tout était sublimé par une bouche mince, attrayante, attirante, paraissant délicieuse et douce, qui dessinait le plus souvent un sourire étincelant et sincère, qui pouvait aisément faire fondre le plus dur des cœurs de glace.

Mikelangelo se délectait de la vision du jeune homme en face de lui, qui semblait être en transe : il savourait pleinement ce rouge à ses joues, ses lèvres légèrement mordillées, ses pupilles dilatées par le désir, ses mains quelque peu tremblantes, et par dessus tout la grosseur apparue au niveau de son entrejambe, preuve de la nature des pensées de Florent. Il lui semblait même entendre les battements du cœur de celui-ci de là où il était assis. Souhaitant faire atteindre le summum de l'extase à son invité, Mikelangelo se leva gracieusement, sa ceinture de métal claquant la chaise dans un son cristallin. Ses deux colliers ornés de perles et d'une étoile s'entrechoquèrent et, dans un geste nerveux mais qui apparut absolument sensuel à celui qui l'admirait, il glissa sa main dans sa chevelure, secouant la tête simultanément dans un mouvement désinvolte, avant de caresser machinalement sa mèche, frottant ses cheveux les uns contre les autres.

Ce frottement pouvait-il faire penser à celui de leurs corps ? Le cœur de Florent manqua un battement. Ce dernier, toujours en transe devant son Ange mais néanmoins conscient et admirateur de ses moindres gestes, restait paralysé et attendait, non sans quelque impatience et excitation, ce qu'il allait advenir. D'une démarche chaloupée, séductrice et presque conquérante, la star s'approcha lentement de son fan, et s'immobilisa devant lui.

Seulement quelques centimètres les séparaient. Tous deux pouvaient sentir leurs souffles respectifs. Dans le silence aucunement embarrassant et qui renforçait presque leur intimité, les deux hommes pouvaient entendre le cœur de l'autre.

L'Ange blond ne cessait de se délecter, un sourire béat ne pouvant se décrocher de ses lèvres, de la beauté de son adorateur qui, lui, avait fermé les yeux pour mieux savourer leur proximité. Mû par l'irrésistible attirance et tentation que représentait son fan, l'Ange combla le vide entre leurs visages et leurs lèvres s'unirent, inversant le mouvement de leurs paupières ; l'un écarquilla les yeux de surprise, l'autre les ferma à son tour, se concentrant sur ce chaste et doux baiser.

\- Mikel... angelo, soupira Florent.

\- Oui ? questionna l'intéressé avec un sourire encore plus large.

Perdant tous ses moyens, Florent rêva éveillé que son idole le plaquait violemment contre le mur et le dominait, conformément à l'image d'animal et de rock star furieuse et impulsive qu'elle renvoyait. Florent allait découvrir à quel point il se méprenait. Loin d'utiliser la force et d'adopter un comportement sauvage, Mikelangelo préféra révéler sa véritable nature : la douceur même. Sa main, déjà posée délicatement sur le cou du brun, remonta pour caresser la chevelure de celui-ci. Déconcerté par tant de lenteur et de douceur dans ce geste, et quelque peu déçu et frustré de ne pas être la proie d'une passion animale, Florent fut cependant touché profondément.

Ému, son sourire diminua et se fit plus tendre. Il croisa les yeux de son Ange et aperçut un regard tendre, doux, sentimental et protecteur, fixé sur lui comme s'il était lui-même un enfant, être le plus précieux au monde. Florent se mit à rougir encore plus qu'auparavant et ses paupières s'abaissèrent légèrement, et à leur tour ses pupilles changèrent d'éclat.

Après quelques minutes de contemplation silencieuse, Mikelangelo, toujours extatique, laissa échapper un soupir de bien-être, et prit de nouveau possession des lèvres de Florent de manière plus passionnée, plus fougueuse et plus langoureuse, puisque leurs langues se rencontrèrent soudain, jouant ensemble dans un ballet absolument exquis. Florent en fut surpris mais peu après son corps décida pour lui et, osant toucher son Ange, il l'enlaça et glissa sa main droite dans sa chevelure blonde, empoignant également sa nuque.

Mikelangelo avait les mêmes gestes mais tenait son amant plus fermement ; il rapprocha son corps de celui-ci et, tout en prodiguant d'amples caresses, se frotta tout contre lui, peut-être involontairement. Cette friction - qui rappelait celui de sa mèche - émoustilla Florent qui, en en souhaitant davantage, poussa un soupir qui trahissait son envie.

Son Ange réalisa son désir en quittant ses lèvres pour descendre vers son cou. Ses mains se déposèrent sur les épaules de Florent et caressèrent lentement son torse, provoquant des électrochocs à l'être aimé. ces mêmes mains finirent par atteindre le premier bouton de cette chemise à carreaux bleus et blancs dont Mikelangelo, en la voyant, s'était promis d'en acquérir une semblable.

Au troisième bouton, Mikelangelo se délecta de voir ce torse parfaitement sculpté qui s'offrait à lui, et l'effleura, ce qui fit frissonner Florent. Un gémissement de surprise et de plaisir s'échappa des lèvres de celui-ci lorsque son Ange passa sa langue sur son téton, le faisant frémir et durcir peu à peu. Réitérant son action sur l'autre téton, et après avoir ouvert entièrement la chemise, l'idole entendit soudain son tendre murmurer son nom. Elle suspendit toute action et, remontant, susurra d'une voix suave entre les lèvres de Florent :

\- Michele.

Florent le dévisagea, ne comprenant pas ce mot à consonance italienne.

\- Mikelangelo est mon surnom ainsi que mon nom de scène. Seuls mes proches m'appellent par mon véritable prénom et... on peut considérer que nous sommes assez proches, n'est-ce pas, mon amour ?

La sensualité contenue dans ces paroles ne fit qu'accroître la tentation que lui-même représentait. Florent soupira une nouvelle fois, ensorcelé par cette voix et ce souffle, et captura à son tour les lèvres de son idole de manière fougueuse, ne pouvant plus se contenir.

Mikelangelo, refusant d'être dominé, attaqua et poussa son homme tout en continuant de l'embrasser, et finit par avoir toute puissance sur lui, qui se retrouvait allongé sur le canapé. Le torse dévoilé par la chemise ouverte de celui-ci paraissait inviter son Ange, qui ne se priva pas de l'interpréter ainsi. Mikelangelo retira - il contenait sa hâte dans son geste - cette si belle chemise à carreaux, avant de goûter à nouveau à la peau si douce de Florent, qui en profita pour déshabiller son Ange aussi.

Mikelangelo l'aida au bout d'un moment car sa chemise blanche venait de s'emmêler à ses colliers. Ensemble, ils ôtèrent tout ce qui touchait la peau de l'Ange, qui se retrouva dénudé, dévoila un torse que l'endurance de la scène avait sculpté. Mikelangelo frissonna lorsque Florent commença à le caresser.

Profitant du trouble de son idole, celui-ci descendit ses mains et, lentement, défit sa ceinture en métal, puis déboutonna son pantalon en semi-cuir. Florent saisit en même temps le caleçon de Mikelangelo, dévoilant sa virilité dressée, preuve de son excitation déjà bien avancée. Celui-ci soupira d'être libéré.

Florent ne s'arrêta pas en si bon chemin et frôla ce sexe dressé devant lui, avant de l'empoigner fermement. Mikelangelo hoqueta de surprise et sa respiration se fit plus hachée, plus saccadée sous les mouvements apposés sur la partie la plus sensible de son corps. Ces mouvements persistèrent pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'au moment où il supplia son amant de cesser.

\- Arrête, intima le chanteur, je ne veux pas en finir tout de suite...

Sur ces paroles, il s'attela à son tour à dénuder Florent, dont le pantalon lui faisait atrocement mal - mais, pour ne pas inquiéter son Ange, il ne laissait aucun expression de douleur transparaître sur son visage - et qui n'attendait qu'à être libéré à son tour.

Face à la hâte du blond, ses derniers vêtements rejoignirent eux aussi le sol. Florent était nu face à son Ange, son corps lui était offert, il était à sa disposition. Prêt à ce que son Ange le possède.

Mikelangelo, après avoir observé la virilité de son amant, n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et se rua sur sa nouvelle friandise, la prenant en bouche, la suça, y passa sa langue partout, n'oubliant aucun endroit, variant les vitesses et la pression de sa bouche sur ce sexe frémissant, chaud et si appétissant.

\- Oh... Michele... ne put se retenir Florent, qui appuya sur la tête de son Ange pour accélérer le rythme.

Il rejeta la tête en arrière, agrippant le canapé et un peu plus fortement la chevelure blonde. Des gémissements commencèrent à sortir de sa gorge, tant le plaisir était intense. Il jouissait. Il avait chaud, la tête lui tournait, il était incapable d'établir une pensée cohérente, son corps ne lui appartenait plus. Il n'arrivait plus à se contrôler.

Le cœur battant, il bougea mécaniquement le bassin - mouvement qui apparut extrêmement sensuel à Mikelangelo - souhaitant parvenir au paroxysme de son plaisir. Dans un énième soupir de jouissance, des spasmes le parcoururent tout entier, et un liquide blanc, pâteux et odorant, se libéra de son membre, et Mikelangelo le lécha et l'avala goulûment, n'en laissant pas une seule goutte.

\- Tu as bon goût, dis-moi, informa celui-ci avec un sourire mutin.

Pour toute réponse, Florent rougit. Il leva des yeux étonnés lorsque son Ange se leva.

\- Je vais chercher du lubrifiant. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal !

Florent sourit face à l'attention si attendrissante de son amant. Il patienta, tremblant et haletant, et déjà en manque du corps de son aimé. Celui-ci ne se fit pas attendre plus longtemps et revint, son sourire rayonnant ne quittant pas ses lèvres. Rien n'était changé sur son visage, hormis un regard de braise qui dévorait le corps brûlant allongé devant lui.

S'approchant de Florent, il lui intima de se retourner et de s'allonger à plat ventre. Le brun obéit immédiatement et présenta sans complexe son postérieur. Mikelangelo ouvrit un petit sachet et recouvrit sa propre virilité, avant d'enduire celle-ci du liquide froid, transparent et quelque peu gluant. Il l'appliqua également sur l'entrée de son amant qui frissonna au contact froid du liquide. Mais cela excita Florent qui anticipa la suite des événements. A cette pensée, un nouveau flux sanguin se déchargea vers son membre, et une érection intense se déclencha tout contre le canapé. Il étouffa un hoquet : il ne pouvait pas se retirer ou se soulager dans cette position. Il sursauta quelque peu lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose de dur exercer une légère pression sur son fessier.

\- Tu es prêt ? s'enquit Mikelangelo.

\- Je n'attends que ça, mon Ange, souffla Florent, la voix emplie de désir.

Le blond sourit encore plus en entendant cette voix si sensuelle et ce surnom si adorable. - Tes désirs sont des ordres, mon Flow, répliqua-t-il avec la plus excitante des voix érotiques, qui renforça l'érection de Florent, si cela pouvait être possible.

Florent se demandait comment son Ange allait se comporter. Allait-il être animal, doux comme dans ses baisers, ou bien un mélange des deux ? Mais les questions disparurent vite de son esprit lorsqu'il sentit un membre extrêmement dur pénétrer en lui. Florent grimaça légèrement : comme le sexe de Mikelangelo était épais, proéminent et long ! Celui-ci soupira de bien-être, extatique de glisser son membre dans l'intimité d'un être cher, d'en sentir cette chaleur et cette étroitesse autour. Il s'immobilisa, pour ne pas brusquer son amant, et pour que celui-ci s'habitue à sa présence en lui. Au bout d'un moment, le blond effectua quelques allers et retours, et il sentit Florent se crisper.

Pour le détendre, Michele, qui avait jusque-là posé ses mains sur les fesses de son amant, glissa celles-ci vers le haut et caressa le dos du corps situé sous lui, et une fois Florent rassuré il se mouva sensuellement sur lui : ses mains posées sur celles de Florent, à l'avant de son corps, sa tête enfouie dans le cou de celui-ci, son torse épousant parfaitement la courbe de son dos, son bassin frottant le fessier du corps qu'il pénétrait si érotiquement, leurs jambes collées.

Au fur et à mesure des mouvements, les deux hommes ressentirent le plaisir arriver par vagues, les flux de bien-être déferlant dans leurs corps, les grisant.

Bientôt les gémissements ne purent être étouffés, jamais ils n'avaient connu une telle intensité de plaisir dans leur corps.

\- Oh... Michele... gémit Florent contre le canapé, le cuir étouffant légèrement sa voix.

Inconsciemment, il mouva son bassin en coordination avec son amant. Toujours allongé contre le canapé, il recevait un double plaisir : son Ange était en lui, il le sentait, il aimait ce va et vient, ce sexe si proéminent qui entrait dans son intimité, la chauffait et la comblait ; il appréciait contracter son intimité et sentir qu'un membre dur était enfoui à l'intérieur.

Ce qui le grisait aussi était qu'il ne pouvait contrôler les mouvements de son amant : ce sexe entrait à loisir en lui sans qu'il ne puisse en décider, ni de l'acte ni de la cadence. Cette soumission à son Ange augmentait son plaisir, d'autant plus que sa propre érection frottait contre le canapé, et ce contact chaud doublait son plaisir.

Florent continuait de gémir discrètement, n'osant pas émettre trop de bruit, mais ne put retenir une exclamation de frustration lorsque son Ange se releva pour pouvoir prendre de la vitesse.

\- Michele...

Florent, à l'aveugle, leva son bras dans son dos et agrippa le blond en le forçant à revenir épouser son corps.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? murmura celui-ci contre son cou, ne comprenant pas la réaction de son aimé.

\- J'aimerais... Je veux sentir ton torse frotter contre moi...

\- Mais je ne peux pas accélérer !

\- Pour l'instant, je veux sentir l'entier de ton corps. - Mais je veux te donner du plaisir ! se plaignit le blond un peu plus fortement.

Pour toute réponse, Florent recommença à se déhancher pour ressentir à nouveau le membre dur bouger en lui. Mikelangleo, obéissant aux désirs de son amant et ne pouvant résister à son intimité qui se mouvait autour de son sexe, colla son torse au dos de Florent et recommença à faire des allers et retours. Leurs corps se soulevaient en harmonie, en coordination, leur sueur se mélangeait, leurs respirations saccadées étaient les mêmes et leurs gémissements retentissaient à contre-temps.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Mikelangelo commençait à fatiguer, cette position amenuisant superficiellement ses forces pour peu de plaisir, alors qu'il en voulait bien plus.

Il se releva, entraînant Florent, s'assit et invita celui-ci, avec son éternel sourire charmeur, à s'empaler sur lui.

Florent rougit et considéra quelques secondes le membres devant lui. Puis, désireux de tenter cette nouvelle expérience, il tourna le dos à son Ange et glissa lentement son intimité sur l'épaisse tour fièrement dressée. Un râle s'échappa de la gorge de Florent lorsque toute la verge de Mikelangelo fut recouverte. Celui-ci posa ses mains sur les hanches du brun et lui montra le mouvement à effectuer, lui imposant également la cadence.

Florent monta et redescendit alors successivement sur le membre extrêmement dur, savourant à chaque descente sa proéminence. Simultanément, son propre membre suivait ses mouvements, allant de bas en haut. Florent ressentit une drôle de sensation face à cette oscillation frénétique. Mikelangelo sembla deviner ce mouvement car un petit rire aigu lui échappa. Mais tous deux furent rattrapés par le plaisir, ils rejetèrent leur tête en arrière, fermèrent les yeux et se laissèrent transporter, leurs bouches ouvertes laissant échapper les soupirs et les gémissements.

Le flux de plaisir fut plus intense, et cela se traduisait par les sons qui résonnaient dans la loge. Mikelangelo rouvrit les yeux et se délecta de la vision qu'il avait : l'homme qu'il désirait si ardemment gémissait bruyamment et prenait du plaisir à s'emparer sur sa virilité. Son sourire s'agrandit, preuve de son bonheur d'enfin assouvir son désir envers son admirateur. Ce bonheur n'avait pas de nom. Mikelangelo décida de changer de position.

\- Arrête, murmura-t-il.

\- Mais... pourquoi ? interrogea Florent, surpris.

Il se tourna pour voir son Ange, encore en lui, ce qui leur arracha un gémissement à tous deux.

\- Changeons de position, annonça le blond.

Obéissant, Florent se retira et quitta le membre toujours aussi dur, faisant de nouveau soupirer les deux hommes. Il lança un regard interrogateur au blond.

\- Mets-toi à quatre pattes, ordonna Mikelangelo.

Sachant que son Ange plaisantait et théâtralisait ce comportement autoritaire, Florent esquissa un sourire amusé et, aussi excité d'être dominé ainsi, son érection se fit encore plus vigoureuse, si cela était possible. Il se positionna comme exigé, patienta, la tête appuyée sur ses mains liées, son dos formant une courbe sensuelle et le bas de son corps présentant au blond un postérieur appétissant.

Passant rapidement sa langue sur ses lèvres - son tic - Mikelangelo, dont le sexe n'avait pas faibli en vigueur, s'approcha et pénétra son amant avec moins de délicatesse que la première fois. La soudaine présence d'un corps étranger sur et dans leur intimité les fit gémir de plus belle.

Mikelangelo empoigna les hanches du brun et commença à se mouvoir en lui - tableau très excitant.

Il attendit que Florent témoigne de son plaisir pour accélérer, faisant crier celui-ci encore plus. Florent, dans un dernier éclair de lucidité avant de définitivement succomber et sombrer dans la torpeur de l'extase, tenta de réaliser ce qu'il lui arrivait : lui qui, dans ses rêves les plus fous, espérait seulement être enlacé par son idole, voilà qu'il vivait une relation sexuelle avec cet homme, monstre sacré de la scène qu'il découvrait doux et aimant, à l'opposé de son image sulfureuse.

\- Han...

Cette fois, ses gémissements se transformèrent en petits cris.

\- Han oui... Michele...

L'intéressé eut une expression extatique. Il voulait en entendre plus. Il voulait que son amant crie bien plus, à l'unisson de sa propre voix, que son nom soit entendu dans tout le Zénith. Il dominait la scène, il voulait dominer l'homme qu'il aimait.

Alors il accéléra, encore, il s'enfonça bien plus dans l'intimité de Florent, en explorant toute la profondeur, tapant parfois avec plus de fougue. Ce fut le blond qui cria cette fois.

\- Oh Florent... J'aime être en toi ! J'attendais ce moment depuis si longtemps...

\- Moi aussi, mon Ange... moi aussiiiiiiii HAAAAN ! hurla Florent.

Ils se turent, laissant le silence être comblé seulement par leurs respirations haletantes et le bruit du scrotum du blond qui tapait contre les fesses de Florent.

Pour donner encore plus de plaisir à son partenaire, Mikelangelo prit le sexe de Florent dans sa main droite rendue moite par la sueur, et amorça un va et vient dont il augmenta progressivement la puissance et la vitesse.

Quelques minutes suffirent pour que les eux hommes parviennent au paroxysme de leur plaisir, et leurs cris emplissaient la pièce, Florent hurlant le plus fort et Michele poussant de longs cris aigus.

\- Mmm... Mi... Michele... haan... ne pouvait s'empêcher d'émettre Florent.

Alors qu'il bougeait encore plus le bas de son corps sur le membre du blond, celui-ci sentait que leurs ébats touchaient à leur fin.

\- Je vais... je vais venir... chuchota-t-il en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Atteignant la vitesse la plus élevée possible, et exerçant une pression encore plus forte sur le membre de Florent, Mikelangelo se déversa à l'intérieur de son amant en poussant un hurlement tonitruant, tandis que celui-ci inondait la main du blond de son liquide blanc. Leurs cris rauques traduisaient l'orgasme foudroyant qu'ils venaient d'avoir. Ils restèrent quelques instants immobiles, reprenant peu à peu leur respiration, tandis que Mikelangelo se léchait goulûment la main.

Il se déplaça et se colla contre le dossier du canapé, toujours allongé, et en un geste, il fit se retourner Florent qui se plaça latéralement dans les bras de son amant.

\- Merci... souffla celui-ci.

\- Pourquoi donc ? questionna Florent ,surpris que son idole le remercie.

\- Merci de m'avoir offert ma première fois avec un homme...

Florent rougit encore plus.

\- Mon Ange, mon Ange... c'est à moi de te remercier... Tu es mon idole, Michele, celui sur qui je fantasme depuis tant d'années... Tu n'imagines pas le rêve dans lequel je suis... Je pensais cela tellement impossible ! Je t'idolâtre et te vénère depuis si longtemps, tu me fascines tellement que je... que je n'ai jamais eu aucune relation amoureuse avec quiconque, c'était comme si... comme si je n'appartenais qu'à toi ! expliqua Florent d'une voix passionnée.

Attendri par le jeune homme devenu soudainement fébrile, Mikelangelo resserra son étreinte et caressa doucement la chevelure de son amant.

\- Eh bien, que dis-tu de continuer à vivre ce rêve ?

Devant le regard d'incompréhension de son admirateur, il continua :

\- Je ne fais pas uniquement le fou sur scène. Je regarde chacun de mes fans. Et cela fait des mois que je t'ai remarqué. Toi aussi tu m'as hanté toutes ces nuits, maintenant tu es là, dans mes bras, tu n'imagines pas mon bonheur, moi qui désespérais ne jamais te rencontrer... Alors, puisque tu crois que nous vivons un rêve, veux-tu continuer à le vivre... avec moi ?

Florent fut indéniablement touché par ces paroles, et une larme roula doucement sur sa joue, que Mikelangelo s'empressa de récolter par un doux baiser.

\- Je t'aime... murmura Florent.

\- Si tu savais comme j'ai tellement espéré t'entendre me dire ça... Je t'aime aussi, Flow... chuchota le blond d'une voix amoureuse.

Et, joignant le geste à la parole, il approcha lentement son visage de son aimé. Leurs souffles se mélangèrent et enfin, leurs lèvres s'unirent, scellant la promesse de leur histoire que ne faisait que commencer.


End file.
